Soixante-deux jours
by AsterRealm
Summary: Installé dans sa maison de campagne pour l'été, Vanitas doit faire face à l'arrivée d'un visiteur impromptu pour les deux mois à venir. Mais la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, et le nouvel arrivant semble bien décidé à lui mener la vie dure... UA - VanVen. Again.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, j'avais envie de poster ce truc, lol. Ca va être une mini fic, je crois, j'en sais rien. Je suis en manque de VanVen.

**Disclaimer :** Square Enix, Buena Vista games.

**Pairing :** VanVen. VenVan..? :D

* * *

— Vanitas ! cria sa mère.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il savait déjà : la fenêtre était ouverte en quasi-permanence depuis quelques jours, puisque les températures avaient décidé qu'il était temps de commencer un été digne de ce nom. Il avait entendu la voiture écraser les graviers de l'allée dès qu'elle était entrée dans la propriété, bien avant que sa mère n'ait eu la bonne idée de sortir de l'arrière-cuisine pour vérifier si son invité était enfin arrivé. Une voiture grise, plutôt laide, dont les fenêtres avant avaient été abaissées au maximum. Elle n'avait sans doute pas la climatisation. Les pauvres, ils avaient dû mourir de chaud à l'intérieur.

Un demi sourire étira ses lèvres à cette pensée.

— Vanitas, tu viens dire bonjour ?

Il haussa les épaules, bien qu'il n'y eût personne pour le voir. Il valait mieux l'ignorer. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de quitter sa chambre, encore moins de devoir accueillir les nouveaux arrivants. Ils avaient fait de longues heures de route – et dans une bagnole comme celle-là, ils n'avaient pas dû rester frais et secs très longtemps. Penser à leurs mains poisseuses lui donna presque la nausée.

De toute façon, il doutait qu'ils accordent de l'importance à sa présence au rez-de-chaussée. Après tout, il n'avait rien demandé. Sa mère n'avait qu'à s'en occuper toute seule, avec ses grands gestes joyeux et ses sourires qui dévoilaient des dents parfaitement alignée, bien qu'un peu jaunies par le temps. Le sourire qu'elle réservait aux invités, celui de l'hôte distinguée qui se fait toujours une immense joie de recevoir chez elle – elle ne le garderait pas bien longtemps, bien sûr, juste le temps de montrer à tous ô combien elle était agréable à vivre.

Les vieux étaient tellement hypocrites.

La voiture était à l'arrêt devant la maison, maintenant, et il entendit une jeune femme rire pendant qu'elle ouvrait la portière conducteur. Le passager sortit à son tour, et Vanitas le vit regarder autour de lui d'un air curieux, puis inspirer un grand bol d'air frais – l'oxygène avait dû lui manquer, durant les longues heures passées dans la poubelle grise. Lui et la femme qui l'accompagnait échangèrent quelques mots, pas assez fort pour que Vanitas ne les saisissent. Il entendit par contre très distinctement la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir grand et sa mère pousser une exclamation ravie en s'approchant à grands pas des deux nouveaux arrivants. Elle serra la main de la conductrice, puis l'essuya discrètement sur sa jupe, geste qui n'avait pas échappé à Vanitas, ce qui semblait être le cas des deux autres, trop occupés à admirer la propriété avec des airs bienheureux. Ensuite, elle embrassa son invité sur les deux joues, avec un grand sourire digne d'une mauvaise actrice.

– Comme ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! s'exclama-t-elle, assez fort pour que son fils l'entende – et il soupçonnait que n'importe qui s'étant trouvé dans les deux cents mètres alentours aient pu l'entendre également.

L'invité, un adolescent blond qui semblait chercher de l'air dans l'atmosphère étouffante, lui répondit maladroitement, avec un sourire un peu embarrassé. Vanitas se surprit à compatir à son malheur. Lui aussi détestait qu'on l'accueille avec tant d'enthousiasme. C'était gênant.

Son accompagnatrice, blonde également, grande et fine, semblait avoir la vingtaine. Elle remercia sa mère quand elle l'invita à entrer pour se rafraîchir avant de reprendre la route ; d'après ce que Vanitas avait compris, elle partait en vacances un peu plus au sud, et venait juste déposer le garçon en passant. À vrai dire, il ne savait pas exactement qui elle était – un genre de cousine, sans doute, quelque chose comme ça. Il s'en fichait un peu, de toute façon. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait passer deux longs mois avec elle – pas comme avec ce gamin qui se frottait le front, l'air exténué, et qui continuait de sourire poliment à son hôtesse avec cette attitude de gosse bien élevé qu'il détestait déjà, rien qu'à l'observer de là-haut.

Lui et la jeune femme s'avancèrent et ils disparurent bientôt de son champ de vision. La porte d'entrée claqua à nouveau.

Vanitas soupira. Superbes vacances en perspective.

Sa mère tenterait bientôt de le rappeler. Il décida d'éviter le problème en enfonçant ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Elle ne monterait pas le chercher, il le savait. Elle se dirait : Il décidera quand il en aura envie, je lui ferai des remarques à ce moment-là – ou bien : Vivement qu'il ait fini sa crise d'ado. Il savait bien qu'elle était fatiguée de devoir lui rappeler les règles de bonne conduite en permanence, et que, les vacances ayant commencé depuis plus d'une semaine, elle avait décidé qu'elle n'en avait plus cure. Laissons-le faire ce qu'il veut, pensait-elle sans doute, ça me tracassera moins. Elle lui en voudrait peut-être un peu, mais pas longtemps. Et de toute manière, même si elle décidait de montrer au monde entier son désaccord, il n'aurait qu'à attendre que la crise passe. C'était toujours comme ça.

Il s'allongea sur son lit, chercha une chanson qui ne l'ennuierait pas trop sur son MP3 – il en passa quelques unes, puis tomba sur un morceau aux sons électroniques qu'il n'avait pas écouté depuis une éternité. Il décida qu'elle était parfaite pour son humeur du moment, poussa le volume assez fort pour ne plus rien percevoir du monde extérieur, et resta comme ça, à regarder le plafond, pendant que l'album passait d'une chanson à l'autre.

Une brise légère et bienvenue vint caresser ses joues. Il faisait vraiment trop chaud. Il n'avait pas été vérifier les températures, mais elles devaient bien atteindre les trente degrés. Et, avec le printemps passablement mauvais qu'ils avaient dû supporter, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se préparer à la canicule qui menaçait de transformer le jardin en barbecue. Sa chambre, orientée au nord-ouest, était une des pièces les moins étouffantes de la maison ; malgré ça, il se sentait transpirer sous son t-shirt et effleura un instant l'idée de le retirer. Il ne le fit pas – pas le courage de se lever, et puis il n'était pas sûr que ça changerait grand chose.

Il resta immobile un long moment. La chaleur aidant, il s'était assoupi, et se réveilla lorsque la musique s'arrêta de tourner.

D'un geste, il retira ses écouteurs, puis s'assit pour s'apercevoir qu'un léger mal de tête en avait profité pour lui passer un petit bonjour. Il grogna, étira les jambes. Enfin, il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son réveil numérique dont les chiffres clignotaient sans relâche. Dix-sept heures trente-quatre. Mmh, il avait dormi plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il détestait dormir trop longtemps.

Il se leva avec l'idée de chercher quelque chose à boire dans la cuisine, et peut-être de prendre un médicament, tant qu'il y était. Il manqua de trébucher sur la valise qu'on avait placé devant le lit d'appoint et cracha un juron. Qui avait eu la brillante idée de laisser traîner ce truc au milieu du passage ? Il lui donna un coup de pied rageur et la poussa sur le côté en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

Il ouvrit la porte avec lenteur pour éviter qu'elle ne grince. C'était une vieille maison, et les portes comme les planches de parquet avaient fortement tendance à se faire entendre dès qu'on avait le malheur de bouger. Et Vanitas n'avait pas la moindre envie que toute la maison prennent conscience de son réveil. Il voulait juste se désaltérer – ensuite, il remonterait, regarderait la télé ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie que l'autre gamin le suive. Il l'aurait bien assez à dos le reste du temps. Autant profiter de ses derniers moments de grâce.

Il descendit les escaliers en prenant garde à ne pas mettre le pied sur les marches les plus bruyantes, et une fois en bas, tendit l'oreille. Rien ne lui parvenait du rez-de-chaussée ; le couloir était vide, et il partait du principe que si le silence était si profond, personne ne devait être à l'intérieur. Peut-être étaient-ils partis faire un tour. De toute façon, il se fichait complètement de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, du moment qu'il était tranquille.

Il entra dans la cuisine, une petite pièce un peu bordélique qui disposait d'un vieux carrelage en céramique du plus mauvais goût – il ne savait pas quelle arrière-grand-tante l'avait choisi, mais il ne l'en remerciait pas –, et chercha un verre dans une armoire vitrée qui devait bien avoir cinquante ans. Il ne put empêcher un éternuement quand l'odeur de poussière restée là pendant quelques mois l'assaillit. Lui et sa mère avaient bien sûr nettoyé dès qu'ils étaient rentrés, mais ça n'empêchait pas l'odeur de coller au bois. Il en avait presque des allergies. Allergie à l'odeur de vieux. Il eut un vague sourire.

Il buvait un verre d'eau froide quand il entendit la voix lointaine de sa mère, qui devait encore raconter une de ces anecdotes qu'elle réservait aux invités et qu'il avait sans doute déjà entendu quelques centaines de fois. La voix provenait du jardin. Peut-être avait-elle emmené le nouveau-venu faire un tour du propriétaire, en vantant les mérites de tel buisson fleuri ou de tel arbre fruitier qui n'avait de toute façon pas donné grand chose au vu du printemps glacial qu'ils avaient enduré. Vanitas jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Tous deux avaient mis de gros gants verdâtres et sales. Elle devait l'avoir emmené jardiner. Le pauvre.

Mais le garçon ne semblait absolument pas dérangé par la situation, au contraire. Il échangeait Dieu savait quelle conversation en ponctuant chacune de ses phrases d'un sourire, auquel répondait le rire fort de sa mère qui semblait enchantée d'avoir quelqu'un qui n'était pas un « asocial », comme elle aimait le dire – bien que Vanitas ne se soit jamais considéré comme tel – au sein de sa demeure. Elle avait l'air aux anges ; la parfaite attitude hypocrite qu'il lui connaissait. Elle arriverait dans quelques instants pour lui dire ô combien il était dommage qu'il soit resté enfermé dans sa chambre toute la journée, et comme elle aurait voulu que son fils partage ce moment de joie simple avec elle.

Il décida qu'il était temps de remonter en silence, avant qu'elle ne l'attrape et ne l'assomme avec ses conversations inintéressantes.

Enfin, c'était sans compter sur sa vision perçante et sur la vexation universelle qui aimait à s'acharner sur lui.

— Tiens, Vanitas ! l'appela-t-elle avec un signe de la main.

Elle sembla allonger le pas. Il hésita un instant. Il pouvait toujours faire semblant qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue.

Non, elle ne croirait jamais à un truc pareil. La fenêtre était grande ouverte, il était pratiquement impossible de la manquer. Il leva les yeux au ciel et attendit les bras croisés qu'elle vienne à sa rencontre.

Elle entra et retira ses gants en poussant un long soupir de contentement.

— Alors, on a fait une petite sieste ?

Elle avait dit ça avec un sourire un peu moqueur et une voix particulièrement aiguë qu'il détestait. Il haussa les épaules, tâchant de prendre l'air le plus indifférent possible. C'était la meilleure tactique pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille.

Elle parut s'en rendre compte et partit se laver les mains sans se départir de son sourire.

— Tu devrais passer tes mains sous l'eau, Ven, dit-elle en s'adressant à l'autre garçon. On a pas mal transpiré, là-dedans.

Vanitas s'assit sur la table et le regarda passer. Le gamin ne lui avait pas adressé le moindre regard. Peut-être que sa mère lui avait dit que le regarder dans les yeux portait malheur. C'était bien son genre. Il eut envie de rire, mais se contint, laissant seulement apparaître un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

— Eh bien, Vanitas, tu ne dis pas bonjour ?

Il détestait quand sa mère lui parlait comme s'il avait cinq ans. Son sourire disparut.

Le gamin s'essuya consciencieusement les mains et se tourna enfin vers lui. Il prit son sourire le plus poli et fit mine de s'avancer, mais le regard glacial que lui jeta Vanitas l'en dissuada. Il gratta quelque chose sur son front dans le parfait geste de celui qui s'en fiche.

— Salut, dit-il.

_Oh non_, pensa Vanitas. C'était tout à fait le genre de personne qu'il détestait. À peine ce mot était-il sorti de sa bouche que Vanitas sut qu'ils ne s'entendraient pas. Ces vacances promettaient d'être plus dures qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il marmonna un vague : « 'Lut », sans grande conviction, et le blond eut un air heureux qui lui donna brusquement envie de hurler.

Sa mère arborait également un air profondément satisfait qui n'arrangeait pas du tout les choses.

— Tu te souviens de lui, Vani ? demanda-t-elle. (Il détestait qu'elle l'appelle comme ça et était certain qu'elle l'avait fait juste pour le mettre en rage. Elle avait décidément l'air d'une sacrée humeur.) Il est venu quelques fois quand vous étiez petits, continua-t-elle. Tu t'en rappelles ?

— Mouais. Un peu.

En réalité, il s'en rappelait très bien. C'était il y a un bon moment – onze ans, pour être exact –, et à vrai dire, il ne l'aimait déjà pas beaucoup à l'époque. Un petit garçon de deux ans son cadet qui passait son temps à lui courir dans les pattes, plutôt pleurnichard et qui n'hésitait pas à rapporter quand l'envie lui en prenait. Le parfait archétype du bambin chiant. Et il avait dû l'avoir sur le dos pendant plusieurs semaines, au moins.

— Pas moi, dit soudain Ven en l'arrachant de ses pensées. J'étais un peu trop petit, je crois.

Et toujours ce petit sourire. Vanitas avait envie de le frapper.

Il faisait pas mal ça aussi, quand ils étaient gosses.

— Oh, quel dommage, vous vous entendiez si bien tous les deux.

Les adultes pensaient toujours ça quand des enfants étaient forcés de rester ensemble. Heureusement qu'elle pouvait s'inventer des souvenirs quand elle le voulait.

Il ne répondit pas et se leva, estimant qu'il avait suffisamment discuté – si on pouvait appeler ça une discussion. Son mal de tête couvait encore, et ce n'était pas une super soirée en famille qui le soignerait.

— Où tu vas comme ça ?

Il retint un soupir.

— En haut.

— Parfait, tu vas pouvoir aider Ven à déballer ses affaires. Il les a déjà montées.

_J'avais remarqué_, pensa-t-il avec agacement. Pourquoi ne le laissait-t-elle pas tranquille ?

Il nota l'ordre déguisé dans ses propos et évita de répondre. Le gamin avait l'air d'hésiter à le suivre. Il espéra qu'il ne le fasse pas, mais un geste de la maîtresse de maison le poussa à se diriger vers les escaliers en suivant son aîné.

Vanitas jura intérieurement. Sa mère et sa sale manie de se mêler de tout. Ven devait bien être capable de déballer ses affaires sans lui. Et c'est ce qu'il ferait ; pas question de faire preuve de « courtoisie » ou d'il ne savait quelle autre invention pour ce presque inconnu qui, non content de s'incruster dans sa maison, s'invitait jusque dans sa chambre.

Il fallait bien sûr que sa venue coïncide avec la seule période où la chambre d'amis était en travaux – comme une grosse partie de l'étage, en réalité. L'entrepreneur devait venir dans quelques semaines, mais c'était quelques semaines de trop. Vanitas ne savait pas s'il serait capable de supporter les petits sourires hypocrites de l'invité aussi longtemps – alors tant qu'il le pouvait, mieux valait l'éviter le plus possible.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il s'assit sur son lit et se contenta d'observer Ven qui avait ouvert son sac et sortait ses affaires en les posant consciencieusement sur le lit. Lui non plus n'avait pas l'air ravi de la colocation, ce qui tira à Vanitas un léger sourire. À vrai dire, il ne lui adressait pas même un regard, et le masque de gaieté qu'il avait pris quelques minutes plus tôt en présence de sa mère avait fondu comme neige au soleil, ne laissant rien d'autre qu'un visage impassible sur lequel on ne pouvait plus lire grand chose.

_Menteur. _Vanitas détestait ces gens-là.

— Où est-ce que je dépose tout ça ?

Ven désignait ses vêtements d'un geste de la main. Son hôte haussa les épaules.

— Regarde dans l'armoire, répondit-il d'une voix qui faisait clairement entendre que la conversation ne l'enchantait guère.

Sa mère l'avait forcé à faire de la place, malgré ses protestations. Il s'allongea en soupirant. Trop chaud. La canicule ne les avait pas loupés.

Il manqua de sursauter quand Ven s'adressa à nouveau à lui. Il ne s'y était pas attendu. Le message était censé être clair.

Mais manifestement, Ven ne l'avait pas compris ; ou, pire, il l'avait délibérément ignoré.

— Je me souviens de toi, dit-il en continuant de caler ses vêtements pliés dans la vieille commode de bois.

— Cool.

— Je ne voulais pas que ta mère sache à quel point je te détestais.

— Je vois. Quelle tristesse.

— J'avais réussi à me persuader du fait que tu te serais amélioré en grandissant, mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas le cas.

— Quel garçon rancunier.

— J'espère qu'on pourra quand même s'entendre.

Vanitas laissa échapper un rire sardonique.

— C'est ça, espère.

Il ne répondit rien et continua à ranger ses affaires dans le plus grand silence. Enfin tranquille ce type était vraiment trop long à la détente.

Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus le voir et fit de gros efforts pour ne plus entendre la multitude de petits bruits insupportables qu'il faisait en déposant l'une ou l'autre de ses conneries dans l'armoire. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'on lui imposait cette épreuve. Passer une seule minute dans la même pièce que lui était déjà difficile à vivre, alors deux mois ? Et il devait ronfler, en plus. C'était même sûr et certain. Quelle situation de merde. Comment sa mère avait-elle pu prendre ce genre de décision sans lui demander son avis ? C'était peut-être le fils d'un ami de la famille ou il ne savait quoi, mais c'était un inconnu. On ne laissait pas les inconnus squatter sa maison pendant deux mois comme ça. Surtout pas sans l'aval de l'autre habitant de la maison.

Il manqua de faire une crise cardiaque quand on s'assit sur son lit et qu'une main se posa sur son poignet. Il ouvrit les yeux et essaya de dégager son bras de l'emprise du garçon qui le regardait droit dans les yeux, glacial.

— T'es pas bien ou quoi ? Lâche-moi !

Il vit dans son regard que ça ne prenait pas. Ven resserra sa prise.

— Je ne te laisserai pas me traiter comme de la merde, cette fois, dit-il d'une voix ferme. Je ne suis plus un enfant. Je ne me laisserai pas faire.

— Super, casse-toi.

Il le lâcha et Vanitas, bien que mourant d'envie de se masser le poignet, se contenta de lui lancer un regard meurtrier. Hors de question de montrer que ça l'avait atteint. D'ailleurs, ça ne l'avait pas atteint. C'était ridicule. Pour qui se prenait-il, celui-là, avec ses grands airs à la con ? Il ne flouait personne.

— Je retourne en bas, annonça platement l'invité.

Son visage ne montrait pas la moindre expression. C'était encore plus irritant qu'un sourire ou un air satisfait, d'une certaine manière. Vanitas résista à l'envie de lui cracher quelque chose à la figure et resta bouche close.

Son esprit, lui, était en pleine ébullition.

Voilà une attitude qu'il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à voir de la part d'un gamin paumé comme celui-là. Ah, il se cachait bien, derrière ses petits sourires sournois et ses airs faussement gentils. Encore plus hypocrite que sa mère, pour le coup. Maintenant qu'il connaissait son vrai visage, il lui donnait presque froid dans le dos – en plus de lui procurer des frissons de haine et de dégoût. C'était pire encore que tout ce qu'il avait pu s'imaginer. Ce type était un danger public. _Quelle merde. _

Il resta là à ne rien faire pendant de longues minutes. Enfin, sa mère l'appela d'en bas. Il serra les poings. Aucune envie de revoir l'autre tête d'abruti.

Comme il aurait dû s'en douter, l'abruti en question était en pleine conversation avec sa mère et mettait la table comme si c'était un acte qui lui faisait tout à fait plaisir. Il avait de nouveau ce sourire poli et gerbant sur le visage.

Vanitas le regarda en pinçant les lèvres. Jamais il ne pourrait le supporter pour toute la durée du repas.

Il s'assit à sa place habituelle sans piper mot et en espérant que personne n'essaierait de lui adresser la parole. Ven s'installa en face de lui, toujours avec sa saloperie de sourire, et sa mère se plaça à côté de son invité.

Super soirée en perspective.

— Alors, Ven, demanda sa mère pendant qu'elle se servait de choux de Bruxelles, comment se passent les cours ?

Les cours. Les cours ? Même si Ven ne méritait pas d'être traité convenablement, il y avait quand même des questions moins débiles à poser.

Évidemment, comme il était parfait et aussi idiot qu'elle, il lui répondit avec toute la politesse nécessaire :

— Ça se passe bien.

— Tu fais quelle option, encore ?

_Comme si tu l'avais déjà su, maman. _Pourquoi s'échinait-elle à faire semblant ?

— Littérature.

— Ça alors ! Comme Vani. Vous allez pouvoir discuter de vos lectures ensemble !

À ces mots, Vanitas manqua de s'étouffer. Ven lui adressa un sourire qu'il ne pouvait pas méprendre. Il s'amusait bien. Quel petit con.

Si seulement il avait pu lui balancer un peu de sauce de viande dans la figure, à celui-là.

— Je suis sûr que ce sera très intéressant, répondit-il d'une voix chantante qui donna à Vanitas l'envie irrépressible de l'étrangler sur le champ.

— Ne fais pas attention à ses airs grognons, surtout, conseilla sa mère avec « humour ». Il n'est pas très sociable, mais c'est sa crise d'adolescence, tu sais. On ne peut pas faire grand chose, à part attendre que les hormones retombent.

— Je comprends, merci.

— Et n'hésite pas à t'imposer. C'est comme ça que ça marche, avec lui.

Ils continuèrent à l'insulter sans faire attention à sa présence jusqu'à la fin du repas, et lorsqu'ils rangèrent la vaisselle, tous deux étaient copains comme cochons. Même dans le pire de ses cauchemars, Vanitas n'aurait pas pu imaginer pareille situation. Comme si sa mère seule n'était pas suffisante, il fallait qu'elle se ligue avec le petit malin de service. Il se leva sans faire le moindre geste pour les aider et, les mains dans les poches, fila dans sa chambre avant que quiconque ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

Voilà deux mois qui promettaient d'être les plus terribles de sa vie.

* * *

**Euh... voilà /o/ La suite quand j'aurai pas la flemme :3 Hihi. **

**Les reviews sont mon oxygène, mon seul moyen de survie. Faites une bonne action. Laissez-moi une review. **

**Bisous bisous, hihihihi. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Tant de reviews, je ne m'y attendais pas. Merci beaucoup à tous ! :D**

**Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait de Ven dans cette fic, mais ça me fait rire. Bonne lecture :3. **

* * *

— Tu fais la gueule ? J'espère que oui.

Vanitas se concentra de toute ses forces pour ne pas se jeter sur celui qui avait eu l'audace de prononcer ces paroles. Il se tourna de l'autre côté du lit et essaya de penser à autre chose.

Malheureusement, l'autre n'en avait pas terminé avec lui.

— Je pensais que ces vacances seraient une épreuve, mais maintenant je me dis que ça va être plutôt marrant. C'est si facile, de jouer avec toi. J'ai hâte de te faire regretter tout ce que tu m'as fait subir quand on était gosses.

Vanitas s'assit brusquement.

— Ce que je t'ai fait subir ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, exactement ? C'est des conneries que tu t'es inventé tout seul.

— Oh, voyons voir. Tu te rappelles de la fois où tu m'as poussé dans la rivière ?

— Et tu m'en veux pour ça ?

— Il y a aussi tous les jouets que tu m'as volé, les dessins déchirés, les petites insultes. Les meilleures vacances de ma vie. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te rendre la pareille, pour qu'on puisse... tu sais ? démarrer sur des bases saines.

Des bases saines ? Il était pas bien, ou quoi ? Il n'y avait rien à démarrer.

— Va crever, cracha-t-il en se recouchant.

— Sûrement pas. Je reste ici pour deux mois entiers, tu sais. Tu vas bien devoir finir par m'accepter.

— C'est ça.

— Allez, Vani, ne sois pas grognon. Il paraît que je dois m'imposer si je veux que tu arrêtes ta petite crise d'adolescence à la con. Je ne vais pas m'en priver, crois-moi.

Il se foutait si ouvertement de lui que ça frisait les limites du supportable. Vanitas serra les dents en attendant que ça passe. Réagir ne lui apporterait que plus de problèmes. Surtout, rester calme.

— Tu veux me frapper ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Je sais que tu me détestes. Tu te sentiras peut-être mieux après ça. Ça calmera peut-être tes hormones.

Rester calme, rester calme, _rester calme_...

— Eh bah, quelle maîtrise. Je suis impressionné. T'étais beaucoup plus impulsif, avant. À moins que je ne t'intimide ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas méchant.

Il se glissa dans le lit d'appoint et soupira.

— Enfin, ce n'est pas grave. Je finirai bien par te faire sortir de tes gonds. Bonne chance, en tout cas.

Vanitas enfonça son visage dans son oreiller pour empêcher le flot d'injures qu'il lui trottaient dans la tête de se déverser dans l'instant. Ventus _voulait_ qu'il réagisse. Il était hors de question qu'il accède à ses désirs.

Tendu, il attendit une bonne demi-heure avant que la respiration de son camarade de chambre ne se calme enfin. Il s'assit et le lorgna un moment.

Hors de question qu'il passe ses vacances d'été avec petit con pareil. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de se sortir de cette situation de merde, et vite.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit, les rêves remplis de désir de vengeance et d'un petit garçon blond qui le pointait du doigt en se moquant de lui.

_xxxxxx_

— Hé.

Quelque chose lui secouait l'épaule et il se couvrit la tête du drap qui lui servait de couverture pour ne pas avoir à répondre. Il entendit un vague rire et les secousses redoublèrent d'intensité. Il grogna.

— Monsieur n'est pas du matin ? J'en étais sûr.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reconnaître la voix qui arrivait à ses oreilles et il se réveilla en sursaut en comprenant qui avait décidé de lui gâcher sa grasse matinée.

— Dégage, marmonna-t-il en refermant les yeux.

Il éclata de rire.

— Oh non, répondit-il en lui pinçant le nez. Aucune chance que je te laisse te réveiller à l'heure que tu veux. Je resterai là jusqu'à ce que tu me détestes et que tu sois obligé de sortir de cette pièce pour ne pas me tuer.

— Je te déteste déjà, grommela-t-il.

Pour l'embêter, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, Ven commença à jouer avec ses cheveux en tirant sur une mèche ou l'autre avec un sourire goguenard.

— C'est vrai ? On y est presque, alors.

— Dégage, bordel !

Il chassa sa main d'un geste brusque mais cela ne tira à Ven qu'un plus grand sourire encore.

— Oh, il est énervé. Pauvre petit chéri.

Il attrapa le bord du drap et le retira avant de le jeter au sol. Vanitas se redressa d'un bond.

— Rends-moi ça, putain !

— Ah, tu serais presque mignon si tu n'étais pas aussi vulgaire. Va le chercher toi-même, si tu en as tant envie.

Définitivement réveillé, Vanitas se leva du lit avec un regard mauvais et ramassa le drap avant de le balancer sur le lit avec un grognement irrité.

— Tu fais vraiment chier, cracha-t-il tandis qu'il sortait de la chambre en prenant soin de claquer la porte.

Un léger sourire traversa les lèvres de Ven. Il le suivit en sifflotant.

— Tu vas réveiller ta mère, fit-il remarquer pendant que Vanitas se servait un bol de céréales sans faire la moindre attention au bruit qu'il faisait.

— Ta gueule, répliqua-t-il simplement, incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit d'autre à dire.

Il était huit heures du matin et son esprit était loin d'être assez clair pour qu'il puisse parler clairement. Il _détestait_ se lever aussi tôt. Il jura de trouver un moyen de se venger du petit imbécile qui avait décidé qu'il n'y avait pas mieux à faire que de le réveiller à cette heure et qui, en plus, lui empoisonnait l'esprit avec sa bonne humeur matinale. L'autre bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se prépara un petit déjeuner bien mérité sous le regard rempli d'animosité de Vanitas. Ce dernier s'empressa de prendre son bol et de se diriger vers les escaliers d'une démarche rageuse.

— Tu sais, Vanitas, commença le blond en déposant ses couverts, tu ne m'éviteras pas en allant manger dans ta chambre. Si tu le fais, je me ferai un plaisir de te suivre et de laisser des miettes de pain un peu partout.

— J'fermerai à clé. T'as pas intérêt à me saouler, OK ?

— Ta porte n'a pas de clé. Ta mère me l'a dit. Une femme charmante, vraiment. Toujours prête à aider lorsqu'il s'agit de t'emmerder un peu.

Vanitas le toisa avec toute la haine dont il était capable mais revint s'asseoir à table et y posa son bol sans délicatesse. Le lait déborda de toute part et il lâcha un juron.

— T'es vraiment pas du matin, commenta Ven.

Il but un peu de lait dans une tasse et sourit.

— Moi non plus, je dois te l'avouer, continua-t-il. Je suis plutôt du genre à me lever à midi.

— Alors pourquoi tu me casses les couilles ? Retourne dormir.

— Rien de tel que d'affronter ton humeur de merde aux premières lueurs du jour. Ça me rend joyeux.

Ça, il l'avait remarqué tout seul.

— Je vais te coller aux basques pendant les deux mois où je resterai ici, reprit-il après avoir terminé sa tartine de confiture. Je ne te laisserai pas avoir un seul petit instant de paix.

— C'est ce qu'on verra, marmonna Vanitas.

— Tu vas tout faire pour te débarrasser de moi mais ça ne mènera à rien.

Il se leva et fit le tour de la table pour attraper Vanitas par les épaules.

— Je serai tellement sur ton dos que tu t'inquiéteras quand je serai hors de vue. Je vais faire en sorte que tu te souviennes de cet été et de moi jusqu'à la fin de ta minable petite vie.

Il le relâcha après lui avoir pincé les joues et se posa sur la chaise à côté de lui. Vanitas l'observa longuement, le sang bouillonnant dans ses veines. Si celui-là pensait qu'il pourrait arriver à ses fins, il se trompait lourdement. Il trouverait bien un moyen de le faire dégager, vite fait bien fait.

— Déjà debout, les garçons ?

La mère de Vanitas se trouvait sur le pas de la porte, tout sourire. Pour embêter un peu son fils qu'elle savait grognon en cas de réveil matinal, elle l'embrassa sur la joue et fit de même avec Ven qui, lui, sembla trouver ça drôle. Encore une preuve de son imbécillité congénitale.

_Putain, manquait plus qu'elle. _

Vanitas profita de cette diversion gracieusement offerte pour filer en haut avant que Ven ne puisse le suivre. Il finirait coincé avec elle en bas, sans aucun doute. La femme ne le laisserait certainement pas filer.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'il avait cru.

Quelques secondes plus tard à peine, le blond entrait dans sa chambre avec un petit air horriblement satisfait. Il s'installa tranquillement sur le lit du propriétaire de la chambre et l'observa en fredonnant un air de son invention.

— Arrête ça, siffla Vanitas.

Ven l'ignora et se permit même d'augmenter un peu le volume avec un sourire carnassier.

Ce gamin était un vrai connard, mais il fallait reconnaître qu'il avait un don pour emmerder les gens. Ça aurait presque mérité des félicitations, s'il n'avait pas eu envie de lui éclater tout de suite la tête contre un mur.

Heureusement, il se retint et décida à la place d'attraper sa Nintendo DS en espérant que l'autre petit serpent finirait par s'ennuyer.

Mais Ven ne s'ennuyait pas. Ven ne s'ennuyait jamais. Une heure durant, il prit soin de regarder l'écran par-dessus son épaule en sachant pertinemment que Vanitas, comme beaucoup d'autres personnes, avait horreur de ça. Pire, il commentait chacun de ses combats et critiquait le moindre de ses coups en déclarant qu'il aurait mieux valu utiliser telle ou telle stratégie, qu'il n'avait aucun sens du rythme et qu'il finirait par perdre rapidement s'il continuait de jouer sans réfléchir comme ça. Et lorsque Vanitas, l'irritation à son comble, lui tendit l'appareil pour qu'il lui fiche enfin la paix, l'intrus décrocha de si bons résultats que le brun lui arracha la console et l'éteignit rageusement sans lui laisser le temps de sauvegarder.

Il s'était enfermé dans un silence déterminé malgré les incessantes taquineries de son persécuteur lorsque, pour une fois, sa mère vint à sa rescousse en criant :

— Les garçons, je vais faire les courses ! Quelqu'un veut m'accompagner ?

Ils échangèrent un regard. Si Ven voulait faire le petit invité modèle, il n'avait guère d'autre choix que d'accompagner son hôte jusqu'au supermarché avec un petit air hypocrite et tout son sens de la conversation. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Ven hésita un long moment, tiraillé entre la perspective de deux heures seul à seul dont il pourrait profiter pour tourmenter encore un peu sa victime et celle de construire de meilleurs liens avec sa mère, chose qui était extrêmement importante pour la réussite de sa mission sur le long terme. Enfin, il lâcha un soupir, vaincu.

— J'arrive, céda-t-il.

Il fallait d'abord qu'il tienne sa réputation. Vanitas ne retint pas le sourire triomphant qui apparaissait sur ses lèvres et le regarda se lever avec une grande satisfaction.

— Ce n'est pas grave, fit Ven en ouvrant la porte. Tu mérites bien une petite pause.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce, laissant là un Vanitas plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis le début de ces fichues vacances scolaires. Il regarda aussitôt à sa fenêtre pour regarder sa mère et son pire ennemi entrer dans leur voiture et le laisser enfin seul.

Bien. Parfait.

Il était maintenant temps de mettre en place un véritable plan d'action. Ce petit rigolo voulait lui mener la vie dure ? Soit. Il avait lui aussi quelques talents en réserve.

Enfin, peut-être.

Il commença, comme il était logique de le faire, par ouvrir le sac de voyage de l'intrus en espérant y découvrir quelque sombre secret qu'il pourrait utiliser contre lui. Il retira ses affaires une à une. Un appareil photo. Carte mémoire vide. _Inutile_. Quelques vêtements qu'il n'avait pas rangé dans l'armoire. _Inutiles_. Une autre paire de chaussure. _Inutile_. Une console de jeu quasiment identique à la sienne.

_Intéressant. _

Aucune utilisation précise ne lui venait en tête, mais s'il pouvait simplement la lui piquer pour l'emmerder un peu, c'était parfait. Le reste du sac ne contenait que des affaires classiques et sans le moindre intérêt, aussi le remit-il à sa place après y avoir jeté pêle-mêle ce qu'il en avait sorti. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire de la Nintendo, il la cacha dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet.

Midi approchait et les températures se faisaient déjà peu clémentes à l'intérieur de la chambre. Il ouvrit grand la fenêtre et apprécia un instant la brise légère qui arrivait jusqu'à son visage, les paupières closes, plongé dans d'intenses réflexions. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose...

Son visage s'illumina soudain d'un sourire carnassier. Ils étaient perdus au milieu de nulle part. S'il arrivait_ quelque chose_ aux affaires de Ven...

Il se souvint avec émotion des quelques fois où, par mégarde, le petit blond avait renversé sur lui jus d'orange ou morceau de fraise et où il se mettait à pleurer à chaude larmes en remarquant les tâches qui s'y étalaient. Déjà à l'époque, il était pathétique. Avec un peu de chance, rien n'avait changé.

N'ayant pas de meilleure idée, il partit tranquillement se servir une tasse de café – boisson qu'il dont il méprisait les adeptes – et retourna dans sa chambre en quatrième vitesse en prenant bien soin de trébucher et d'en répandre le contenu sur le sac de son invité qu'il avait laissé _malencontreusement_ ouvert.

Il hocha la tête d'un air satisfait. Voilà qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un accident.

Il passa le reste de son temps seul à flâner dans sa propre maison en profitant du calme qui y régnait enfin. En passant devant sa salle de bain, il songea un instant à s'y enfermer pour la journée. Plus besoin de voir la tronche de Ven si peu que ce soit et tout le monde serait bien ennuyé.

Mais sa salle de bain était minuscule et lugubre et y passer deux minutes lui suffit amplement.

Il préféra donc s'affaler dans le fauteuil encore un peu poussiéreux et dont on ne parvenait pas à extirper l'odeur de vieux qui le collait depuis quelques temps déjà. Ses pensées vagabondèrent jusqu'à sa véritable demeure, celle où il passait l'année et où il n'avait pas à supporter de vieux imprimés à fleur sur les tentures de chaque foutue pièce. Il soupira. Sa télévision lui manquait. Sa salle de bain spacieuse et claire lui manquait. Pire, sa connexion internet lui manquait. Et ça ne faisait pas une semaine qu'il était installé ici, au milieu de nulle part, éloigné de la civilisation et de la plus élémentaire technologie.

Avec un gosse au sens de l'humour douteux, qui plus est. S'il avait su, il serait resté chez lui.

_Enfin, de toute façon, il va finir par s'ennuyer. Et j'aurai enfin la paix. _

— Vanitaaas ?

Une main lui ébouriffa violemment les cheveux et il bondit, prêt à assassiner la personne en question.

Ventus n'en avait rien à faire. Comme d'habitude, il souriait.

— Ta mère aimerait que tu l'aides à ranger les courses.

— Va te faire foutre.

— Déjà agressif ? Moi qui pensais que tu te serais calmé.

Comment pouvait-il espérer qu'il se calme alors que la simple vue de son visage l'emplissait d'une rage sourde qui lui hurlait de le démolir sur le champ ? Il se leva d'un mouvement brusque et se rendit dans la cuisine où sa génitrice vidait déjà les sacs de plastiques des nombreux produits qu'elle avait acheté.

— Ventus est vraiment un garçon charmant, dit-elle en rangeant un kilo de sucre dans une armoire en hauteur. Il m'a bien aidé.

Vanitas retint une réplique cinglante et commença à ranger en serrant les dents.

— J'avais presque oublié ce que c'était d'avoir quelqu'un avec soi pour aider de temps en temps, lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur. Heureusement qu'il est là. Passer les vacances ici va être beaucoup plus simple, avec lui à nos côtés.

Il ne savait pas ce que leur invité avait bien pu lui avoir raconté pour qu'elle sorte un tel ramassis de conneries, mais ça ne sentait pas bon du tout. Il attrapa une boîte de céréales et ne put retenir une exclamation de dégoût.

— Pourquoi t'as acheté celles-là ? C'est dégueulasse !

— Ah ? Ventus les a choisies.

— Je déteste ces horreurs. Tu veux que je meure de faim, ou quoi ?

— Tu exagères. Et puis, il a bien le droit de prendre ce qu'il veut. Il m'a aidée, lui.

Il ignora la critique. Elle pouvait bien dire ce qu'elle voulait, de toute façon. Ce type l'avait fait exprès. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il connaissait ses goûts et avait tout fait pour l'emmerder un peu plus.

— Tu n'aimes pas ça ? s'étonna une voix derrière lui. Je suis désolé.

L'entendre donna à Vanitas la furieuse envie de se jeter sur lui pour lui faire ravaler son sourire. Ven s'approcha un peu.

— Surtout que je ne mange pas ça le matin. Oups. Vraiment désolé.

Oh, bien sûr. Il en avait l'air. Il tâcha de contenir ses pulsions violentes un moment encore en se jurant qu'il l'étranglerait sitôt qu'ils seraient seuls dans une même pièce.

Il décida de s'éloigner un peu et partit pour sa chambre, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son short.

— On va bientôt manger, fit remarquer sa mère en le suivant des yeux.

Il haussa les épaules pour toute réponse et continua son chemin sans se soucier d'elle.

Il ne tarda pas à être suivi par Ventus qui grimpait tranquillement les escaliers. Le visage de Vanitas se barra d'un sourire sournois. _Viens, mon petit. J'ai une surprise pour toi. _

Une fois dans la chambre, Ven considéra silencieusement son sac avant de relever la tête vers l'innocent couché sur son lit qui faisait semblant de lire un livre de poche sans intérêt.

— Très drôle, dit-il avec un sourire penché.

— Mmh ? Oh, ça ? Malheureux accident.

— C'est digne de ta puérilité, en tout cas. Très mignon. Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais plus croisé quelqu'un avec six ans d'âge mental.

Vanitas ne répondit pas et relut pour la dixième fois la même phrase en essayant de cacher son sourire.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait d'autre ? Enfin, tu n'as pas beaucoup d'imagination. Ça ne va pas être compliqué à trouver.

Il se promena dans la chambre, vérifia la commode, son lit et le dessous de celui de son hôte en se couchant par terre. Enfin, il se releva et son regard se posa sur la table de chevet. Une main sur son poignet l'arrêta. Il sourit.

— Sérieusement ?

Il l'ouvrit et en sortit sa Nintendo en secouant la tête.

— Comme un enfant, commenta-t-il. Très malin.

Il partit la déposer sur les vêtements propres qu'il avait rangé dans l'armoire et la referma. Il s'adossa à elle en croisant les bras, les yeux rivés sur le farceur.

— Tu sais que ça ne me fait pas grand chose, hein ?

Vanitas continua à l'ignorer ostensiblement. C'était la seule stratégie à utiliser.

— Tu peux ruiner toutes mes affaires, si tu en as envie. Ça n'a aucune importance. De toute façon, ta mère finira par me passer les tiennes.

Pour le coup, il avait raison, mais le brun resta impassible.

— Tu ne peux pas m'atteindre, reprit Ven en souriant. Je suis plus malin que toi. Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche. Bon courage.

Une voix les appela d'en bas et tous deux sortirent de la chambre sans un mot de plus.

Le repas fut ponctué d'une discussion enthousiaste sur un sujet que Vanitas n'écoutait même pas. Il mangeait sans faire attention à son environnement, le cœur battant de haine pour le garçon qui avait l'audace de croire qu'il valait mieux que son camarade de chambre. Mais il ne valait pas mieux. Il ne valait rien. Pas ici, en tout cas.

Ventus s'amusait à ponctuer la conversation de sourires adressés à l'adolescent et ne semblait pas le moins du monde embêté par ses pitoyables tentatives de vengeance. Pire, ça le faisait _rire_. Vanitas se retint de lui donner un coup de pied juste pour faire passer sa frustration.

— Les garçons ? les appela la femme tandis qu'ils rangeaient les assiettes.

— Quoi ? rétorqua sèchement son fils.

— Vous voulez bien aller nettoyer la table au fond du jardin ? Ce serait pas mal qu'on puisse manger dehors, la prochaine fois.

— Non merci.

— À vrai dire, tu n'as pas le choix. Tire-le jusque là s'il le faut, Ven.

Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire radieux et esquissa un mouvement vers le poignet de Vanitas qui s'éloigna d'un bond.

— Vous faites chier, cracha-t-il en sortant.

Il se rendit au fond du jardin qu'ombrageaient de grands pruniers et cerisiers. Des centaines de mouchettes voletaient tout autour de lui et il éternua.

— À tes souhaits, fit Ven en le rejoignant d'un pas tranquille.

— Va causer tricot avec ma mère, plutôt, lâcha-t-il en le toisant avec animosité.

— Tu ne vas pas pouvoir nettoyer grand chose sans ça.

Il déposa un seau rempli dans lequel flottaient deux éponges.

— J'allais les chercher, se défendit Vanitas.

— J'en suis sûr.

Il attrapa une éponge et se mit à frotter la table avec vigueur, son immonde sourire toujours pendu aux lèvres.

Ne s'arrêtait-il jamais ? Vanitas serra les poings. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre de la cuisine pour vérifier que sa mère ne le surveillait pas et se tourna vers Ven.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire, ducon ?

Le blond pencha un peu la tête.

— Ta stupidité, j'imagine, répondit-il d'une voix légère.

Alors là, c'en était trop. Profitant du fait qu'ils étaient à l'abri des regards indiscrets, Vanitas l'empoigna par le col de son t-shirt et le poussa violemment contre la table.

— Tu vas arrêter de faire ton malin, siffla-t-il.

Ven ne réagit pas mais ne cessa pas de sourire. Il approcha un peu son visage du sien, suffisamment pour que son souffle chatouille le menton de son interlocuteur.

— Non, dit-il simplement.

— Arrête de faire cette gueule. Tu m'as suffisamment fait chier. Si t'arrêtes pas tout de suite de sourire, je...

— Quoi ?

_Et il m'interrompt, en plus. _Ce petit con méritait une bonne leçon, tout de suite.

Le sourire du blond s'agrandit.

_OK, tu l'as cherché. _Vanitas s'éloigna d'un pas, tremblant de rage, et se prépara à faire disparaître ce foutu sourire de son visage.

Malheureusement, à peine esquissa-t-il un mouvement que Ven avait déjà attrapé son bras et, par un habile jeu de jambe, le plaquait au sol sans douceur. Il en profita pour accompagner son geste d'une jolie clé de bras et, alors que le brun essayait vainement de se relever, l'obligea à rester à terre et se plaça au-dessus de lui, les jambes l'enserrant fermement pour faire bonne mesure.

— Est-ce que tu me hais ? demanda-t-il.

Vanitas essaya de tourner la tête mais son adversaire la maintint bien collée au sol. Il n'y avait plus trace de sourire dans sa voix. Il était calme et ses gestes n'avaient trahi aucune hésitation. Il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait.

De l'herbe lui chatouillait le nez et il laissa échapper un grognement de rage quand Ven se pencha un peu plus vers lui.

— Tu me hais ?

Ses jambes resserrèrent un peu plus leur emprise. Il posa un doigt sur la nuque de son ennemi et sourit.

— C'est humiliant, hein ? Tu sais ce que j'ai vécu, maintenant. On est quitte.

Quitte ? Quitte ? Certainement pas. Ça n'avait rien à voir. Même petit, il ne l'avait jamais frappé. Enfin, d'autant qu'il s'en souvienne...

Il avait envie de hurler.

— Je pense que t'en as eu assez.

Sur ces mots, Ven se releva enfin et épousseta son pantalon. Vanitas resta au sol un instant, les dents serrées à lui en faire mal.

Une fureur glacée le traversa avec une force telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connue auparavant. Alors que Ven esquissait un pas pour s'éloigner, il l'attrapa par la jambe et le fit basculer en hurlant. Sa tête blonde se cogna violemment contre le sol et il laissa échapper une exclamation vite étouffée. Son opposant ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'échapper et le plaqua contre terre en lui agrippant les épaules. Il l'enjamba pour une meilleure prise et, la rage au ventre, contracta ses muscles, le poing levé, prêt à éclater ce visage qui, bien que surpris, restait d'une tranquillité à vomir.

Le sang battait douloureusement à ses tempes.

— Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Deux yeux bleus inexpressifs étaient fixés sur lui et il se sentit trembler sous la pression.

_Qu'est-ce que j'attends ? _

— Frappe-moi, vas-y. Fais moi souffrir si tu veux.

Il n'avait pas peur. Il ne souriait pas, mais ses traits ne trahissaient aucune crainte. Il restait impassible, comme si tout était parfaitement normal, ignorant l'envie de meurtre qui se promenait au fond des iris ambrés de son assaillant.

— Allez. J'attends.

Vanitas resserra son emprise mais son bras restait en suspens. Il voulait lui faire mal. Il voulait le faire hurler, lui faire regretter ces deux derniers jours, faire en sorte que plus aucun sourire ni aucune note de satisfaction ne s'invite sur son visage répugnant.

Mais c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait.

Il l'avait provoqué depuis le début. Il n'attendait que ça. Le faire sortir de ses gonds. Devenir une pauvre victime innocente. Il avait tout fait pour ne jamais dépasser la limite. Il ne s'était jamais abaissé à la violence.

Mais Vanitas l'avait fait. Et s'il continuait...

— Je connais les gens comme toi, déclara Ven en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu ne me feras rien. Si tu poses un seul doigt sur moi, tu auras perdu.

Il sourit à nouveau. Il savait.

— Tu es si facile à comprendre. Abandonne ta fierté un instant, Vanitas.

Et affronter son regard triomphant pour les deux mois à venir ? Savoir qu'il avait été assez faible pour céder à ces provocations ridicules ?

Le bras libre de Ven se leva et ses doigts frôlèrent la joue de son vis-à-vis avec une douceur insupportable.

— Tu me détestes, pas vrai ? C'est tellement simple de te pousser à bout. Je n'aurais jamais cru y arriver si vite.

Vanitas resta immobile, le cœur battant contre sa poitrine, luttant contre l'envie de le faire taire immédiatement. La main de Ven glissa jusqu'à sa nuque et l'attrapa avec fermeté.

— Je ne te hais pas, continua-t-il. Je t'aime bien, en fait. Il fallait seulement que je te donne une bonne leçon. Et puis, on est quitte, maintenant, hein ?

— Va te faire, cracha Vanitas entre ses dents.

Il se dégagea rageusement et se redressa, la respiration sifflante. Il lança un dernier regard haineux à Ven qui souriait encore, le dos contre l'herbe, puis retourna à l'intérieur de la maison d'une démarche furieuse.

Le blond ferma les yeux et prit une longue inspiration. Son sourire disparut. Le vent tiède balaya son visage et, bien que personne ne puisse l'entendre, il murmura :

– J'ai encore gagné.

Il se releva avec lenteur.

Cette victoire ne serait pas la dernière. Il le savait. Il y en aurait d'autres. Il passa une main à l'arrière de sa tête un peu douloureuse. Son sourire revint. Vanitas devait être furieux.

Tant mieux.

* * *

**Je ris de Vanitas qui croit avoir des idées machiavéliques alors qu'il a zero imagination. Pauvre chou.**

**Sur ce ! Je crois qu'il est temps que j'aille dormir. Merci pour votre lecture et vos reviews ! À la prochaine ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Square Enix, Disney

**Note** : je suis vraiment vraiment désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster (à écrire, en fait, vu que j'ai fait 90% du chapitre aujourd'hui, haha). Cette fanfiction rechigne obstinément à se laisser écrire malgré mes multiples tentatives et le fait que les chapitres ne soient pas bien longs, et je ne comprends pas pourquooooi. Enfin bon, ça devrait aller plus vite pour la suite. (Dit-elle.)

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Lorsque Vanitas se réveilla ce matin-là, il eut la joie de trouver sa chambre vide. L'esprit un peu embrumé, il apprécia le silence un moment. Voilà un réveil comme il les aimait. Calme, tranquille, sans aucun imbécile pour lui secouer la tête ou arracher sa couverture.

Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui pour constater qu'il était bel et bien seul. Ventus n'était visible nulle part. La fenêtre était grande ouverte.

Il se leva pour regarder la cour mais n'y vit rien de particulier. Il fronça les sourcils.

Tout ça sentait le piège à plein nez. Si Ventus avait décidé de le laisser tranquille pour la matinée, cela voulait sans doute dire qu'il avait profité de son sommeil pour fomenter un complot contre lui – probablement en formant une alliance avec sa mère qui, il le savait, se serait fait une joie de lui pourrir la vie pour quelque jours encore.

Sur ses gardes, il quitta discrètement la chambre. Rien à signaler dans le couloir. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Bien.

C'est un peu décrispé qu'il descendit les escaliers. Comme il s'y attendait, Ventus était tranquillement installé sur le canapé, les yeux rivés sur la vieille télévision familiale, une cuillère dans la bouche. Il n'avait même pas tourné les yeux vers lui.

Vanitas se dirigea prudemment vers la cuisine sans le lâcher des yeux un instant. Il ne pouvait pas baisser sa garde. Le gamin était fourbe et cruel. Il avait tout prévu. Il était hors de question que son hôte se laisse avoir une fois encore.

Il tâta l'intérieur d'une des armoires de la cuisine jusqu'à mettre la main sur les horribles céréales que l'ordure avait acheté. Étrangement, le paquet était déjà ouvert ; il pensa que sa mère devait en avoir pris sur un coup de tête et se servit avec une grimace de dégoût.

Il hésita un instant à retourner dans sa chambre mais son tortionnaire – bien qu'il se soit tenu à carreau depuis la veille au soir – ne le lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

— Envie de commencer une partie de cache-cache ? dit Ven depuis le salon.

On pouvait presque entendre un sourire dans sa voix. Vanitas respira longuement : hors de question que la journée se passe comme celle de la veille. Il ne retomberait pas dans le piège, cette fois ; il resterait d'un calme à toute épreuve et n'aurait même pas l'audace d'avoir un mot plus haut que l'autre.

Le petit accident du jardin lui avait laissé un amer goût de défaite et il ne tenait pas à réitérer l'expérience.

Vanitas se rendit au salon et s'installa dans le canapé sans même regarder son nouveau colocataire. Il avait pris soin de créer une distance de sécurité, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Ven qui eut un petit sourire.

— Tu as raison, reprit-il en mangeant une cuillère de céréales. Je suis très bon, à ce jeu-là, de toute façon. Tu n'aurais eu aucune chance.

Il n'eut droit à aucune réponse et sembla s'en contenter. Le silence s'étira sur de longues minutes insupportables. Vanitas avait tout le mal du monde à ne pas regarder l'énergumène assis à côté de lui pour voir ce qu'il pouvait bien préparer. Un piège était toujours une possibilité, après tout.

— Éviter de m'accorder de l'attention revient à m'en offrir plus que je n'en mérite, déclara Ven. Je te l'ai dit hier : je ne ferai plus rien. On est quittes, alors faisons la paix.

— Va crever.

Ven gloussa.

— OK, la paix n'est peut-être pas encore pour tout de suite. Mais je garde espoir.

Il pouvait garder espoir aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait, tant que Vanitas était concerné, cette histoire ne serait pas terminée.

Il remarqua soudain quelque chose d'étrange dans la scène et fronça les sourcils.

— Je croyais que t'en bouffais pas, dit-il en désignant le bol vide du menton.

— J'ai menti. C'était juste pour te taper sur les nerfs.

_Mais tu savais quand même que je les détestais. Quel hypocrite. _

— T'as la mentalité d'un gosse de trois ans, siffla-t-il.

— Et pourtant je sais déjà faire mes lacets tout seul, répliqua joyeusement Ven. On a toujours dit que j'étais en avance pour mon âge. Tu devrais manger, ça va être tout mou.

Il répondit par un reniflement irrité et amena la cuillère à sa bouche d'un geste soupçonneux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était obligé de manger cette horreur. L'autre clown l'avait bien eu.

Le goût, néanmoins, n'était pas aussi terrible que dans son souvenir. Tout bien considéré, c'était même parfaitement mangeable ; il continua son petit-déjeuner en silence, désireux d'en finir au plus vite et de s'enterrer dans sa chambre avant d'avoir à subir une nouvelle attaque déloyale. Ven pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, ils ne seraient jamais quittes ; il devait avoir tendu d'autres pièges discrets, n'attendait rien d'autre qu'un moment d'inattention de sa part pour se jeter sur sa proie – mais non, Vanitas n'était pas une proie, cette pensée était tout à fait ridicule.

Il prit soudain conscience que Ven le regardait avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Même lorsqu'il ne faisait rien, il parvenait à l'emmerder. À ce point-là, c'était un véritable talent.

— Pas si mauvais, hein ?

Hors de question qu'il acquiesce. Il ne réagit pas.

— Tu vois, Vani ? En apparence, ça a l'air dégoûtant, mais c'est presque bon une fois qu'on prend l'habitude d'en manger. Dans quelques jours, tu ne jureras plus que par ça.

— Aucune chance que je finisse par te trouver sympa, si c'est ce que t'essaies subtilement de dire. T'es aussi crade à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.

— Je ne parlais pas de moi.

Il ne savait pas trop si on venait de l'insulter ou non.

— Je croyais qu'on était quittes, remarqua-t-il.

— Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Tu ne vois pas tes expressions faciales, mais chacune d'entre elles est comme un cadeau du ciel. À mourir de rire.

Ils n'étaient définitivement pas quittes. Il pouvait aller se voir.

— Fais-toi plaisir et marre-toi, rétorqua-t-il.

— Je ne peux pas : tu te mettrais à pleurer.

Vanitas aurait voulu répondre quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais sa tête restait désespérément vide. Il tâcha de contrôler la colère qui montait déjà en lui. Il avait juré de se tenir. Ven ne gagnerait pas cette fois.

Et Ven le savait, parce qu'il connaissait les gens comme lui. C'était ce qu'il avait dit.

Mais il ne pouvait pas le connaître.

— Quels gens comme moi ?

Le blond sembla interloqué.

— Tu parles de ? demanda-t-il.

— Rien, laisse tomber.

— Je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider si tu gardes tes pensées pour toi, tu sais ? Allez, fais un effort pour maman.

— C'est drôle que tu t'identifies à ma mère. Vous êtes aussi chiants l'un que l'autre.

— C'est qu'on est tombés sur la victime idéale. Elle a même aidé à la créer ; c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

Ven n'avait pas de problème de répartie, lui. Il répondait toujours du tac au tac, et chaque mot prononcé semblait l'amuser au-delà de ses espérances. Vanitas détestait ce genre de personne ; ceux qui pétaient plus haut que leur cul, qui étaient satisfaits de chaque mot qui sortait de leur bouche, qui ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher d'être fiers du moindre de leurs actes. _Tu te prends pour quelqu'un_,pensa-t-il, _mais t'es pas grand chose, au fond. _

Mais il ne le lui dirait pas. Qu'il se ridiculise tout seul, s'il en avait envie.

— T'as dit que tu connaissais les gens comme moi.

— Quand ça ?

Il avait juste envie que Vanitas parle de leur altercation. Il en était fier, l'enfoiré.

— Hier, répondit-il sans fléchir.

— Hier ? Je ne me souviens pas de ça.

— Bah tiens.

— Hier quand ?

— Va te faire foutre. J'en ai marre de jouer à tes jeux à la con. Je retourne dormir. Amuse-toi bien avec tes Disney de gamine.

Il regretta immédiatement de s'être emporté, mais c'était trop tard. Pour une fois, cependant, Ven ne souriait pas. Il prit la télécommande et changea de chaîne. Il ne lui adressa plus un regard.

Pour un peu, Vanitas aurait presque crut qu'il boudait. Ce fut à son tour de sourire.

— Je rêve, dit-il en le regardant de plus près.

Ven ne manifesta même pas qu'il l'avait entendu parler. Le sourire de Vanitas s'agrandit. Il s'en souvenait, maintenant. C'était déjà comme ça quand ils étaient petits.

Ven et ses fulgurantes crises de bouderie.

— Tu fais la gueule, continua-t-il, étrangement satisfait. Ventus fait la gueule. Ce même Ventus qui se foutait de moi i peine trente seconde a décidé de râler parce que... parce que quoi ? Mon Dieu, c'est trop beau.

Il éclata de rire et continua tant et si bien que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Ven lui lança un regard assassin.

— Tu râles ? J'ai rien dit du tout, et tu râles ? Quoi, c'est à cause des Disney ? Ou bien t'as peur que j'aille dormir et que je te laisse tout seul dans cette grande bicoque branlante ? T'arrives à me péter la gueule en vingt secondes chrono, et tu fais la gueule pour _une_ putain de phrase ?

C'en était trop ; il avait mal aux abdominaux et parvenait à peine à reprendre sa respiration. Ven, lui, restait de marbre. Il s'enfonça dans le canapé et reporta son attention sur la télévision.

— T'es un sacré numéro, asséna Vanitas en se relevant. Allez, amuse-toi bien.

Il quitta le salon extrêmement satisfait de lui-même. Il se sentait vengé, d'une certaine façon ; il ne savait pas comment il avait fait ni à quoi le pauvre garçon avait réagi, mais sa réaction valait n'importe quelle récompense. Ses vacances n'étaient peut-être pas si mal parties que ça, au final ; avec un peu de chance, Ven finirait par faire profil bas.

Mais bon, il ne valait mieux pas rêver.

_xxxxx_

Il ne dormait pas vraiment quand Ven entra dans sa chambre, mais il préféra feindre le sommeil pour ne pas être dérangé.

— Vanitas ?

À sa grande surprise, sa voix était presque hésitante, comme s'il craignait de le réveiller. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de lui secouer légèrement l'épaule. Vanitas se dégagea en grognant.

— Ta mère est rentrée, l'informa Ven.

— Génial, merci de l'info. Tu veux une pièce pour te féliciter de ton dur labeur ?

— Je sais où tu caches ton argent. J'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation pour me servir.

— Ça tombe bien, j'en ai pas.

— Con _et_ pauvre. Ça fait beaucoup pour un seul homme.

— Au moins, je ne suis pas aussi moche que toi.

— Je suis à peu près sûr que c'est un compliment à tes yeux, alors merci. À part ça : ta mère m'envoie te dire qu'elle a invité une de tes grandes amies à passer à la maison ce soir. Elle te conseille d'avoir l'air présentable. _Je_ te conseille de te laver un peu. Après trois jours, j'ai l'habitude, mais ton odeur risquerait d'offusquer les jolies jeunes filles de la campagne.

— T'as mangé du clown, ma parole.

— Le problème est que ce n'est pas une blague. Bonne sieste !

Vanitas se retint de lui envoyer son oreiller à la figure. Ce gamin n'en manquait vraiment pas une.

Malgré tout, il se leva à contrecœur ; si sa mère avait effectivement invité quelqu'un, il valait mieux qu'il fasse un minimum d'efforts. Enfin, tout dépendait de l'invité en question.

Lorsqu'il descendit la voir pour lui poser la question, elle lui répondit par un sourire goguenard. Bien. Ça ne présageait rien de bon.

— Comment, tu ne devines pas ?

— J'avais autre chose à fou... à faire, se reprit-il.

Il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir. Ven, qui jouait au Solitaire sur la table de la cuisine, lui adressa un regard amusé.

— Elle a vraiment grandi depuis la dernière fois ! Comme elle était à l'étranger l'année dernière et qu'on n'était pas venus ici celle d'avant, ça fait bien trois ans que je ne l'avais plus vue. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a changé ! Elle a les cheveux longs, maintenant.

_On joue à quoi, là ? Qui est-ce ? _

Mais il savait pertinemment de qui sa mère parlait et n'était pas certain de ce qu'il devait en penser.

— T'as invité Kairi ?

— Elle avait l'air très enthousiaste à l'idée de te revoir. Elle est jolie comme un cœur.

— Kairi ? demanda Ven en relevant la tête avec un sourire dangereux. Qui c'est ?

— Tu l'as déjà rencontrée, elle est venue ici la même année que toi !

— Et il avait quoi, quatre ans ? intervint Vanitas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il s'en souvienne ?

— Ah, mais oui, fit Ven en plissant les yeux.

Son visage s'éclaira soudain et Vanitas sut d'instinct que ce qui suivrait n'allait pas lui plaire. Sa mère et le blond échangèrent un regard et un sourire entendus.

— C'était ta petite amoureuse ! s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

Pour un peu, Vanitas aurait cru qu'ils avaient préparé leur dialogue à l'avance. Il se rembrunit.

— 'Manquait plus que ça, marmonna-t-il.

— Vous avez toujours pour projet de vous marier à dix-huit ans ? demanda Ven. C'est dans plus si longtemps, vous devriez vous y préparer.

— Peut-être verra-t-on un nouvel amour éclore ce soir, surenchérit sa mère. Mais attendez un peu avant d'avoir des enfants.

— J'aurais quand même un peu de peine pour elle. Elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend.

— S'ils sont comme mon fils, ce sont de longues années de souffrances en perspective.

— C'est bon, vous avez fini ? coupa Vanitas.

Leur expression signifiait clairement que non. Au bord de la crise de nerf, il préféra fuir et s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Jamais il ne parviendrait à survivre deux mois entiers avec ces deux-là. Il préférait mourir.

Il se plaça devant le miroir pour examiner son reflet. Il _avait l'air _au bord de la crise de nerf, personne ne pouvait se leurrer. Pourtant, ça avait l'air d'amuser les deux zigotos qui, à l'heure actuelle, devaient être en train d'organiser une nouvelle machination à son encontre.

Une machination qui impliquerait Kairi.

C'était à s'arracher les cheveux. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage, comme si ça avait une chance d'améliorer quoi que ce soit.

Kairi. Il ne l'avait plus vue depuis un moment, en effet. Dans les petits villages comme celui-ci, tous les enfants du coin se connaissaient ; Kairi avait pris l'habitude de jouer avec lui à chaque fois que les grandes vacances arrivaient et il fallait avouer qu'ils s'entendaient plutôt bien malgré l'obsession plutôt irritante qu'elle avait pour les cheveux de son partenaire de bêtise.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle avait quatorze ans et passait son temps à le provoquer en duel malgré sa forte propension à perdre. Elle avait sans doute changé, maintenant, mais elle n'avait jamais refusé une compétition quand l'occasion s'en présentait. À bien y réfléchir, elle pourrait peut-être lui être utile.

Elle s'allierait sans doute à lui s'il lui présentait Ven comme un ennemi à abattre.

— Tu fais quoi, là-dedans ? Tu dors ?

Il soupira longuement puis sortit faire face à sa mère qui attendait, les bras croisés.

— Pourquoi tu n'irais pas tondre la pelouse, si tu as du temps à perdre ?

— Sans façon, merci.

— La politesse est une bonne tactique, mais elle ne fonctionne pas sur moi. La tondeuse est dehors et n'attend plus que toi.

— Et Ven ?

Elle sourit.

— Ven ? C'est notre invité.

— Bah tiens...

— Mais je suis bien connue pour faire travailler quiconque se trouve sous mon toit. Il range le garage.

— Le garage ?

Ce truc qu'ils n'avaient plus ouvert depuis au moins trois ans et qui ne contenait que des vieux meubles et objets abandonnés depuis des lustres ?

— Je pensais à vendre ce dont nous n'avons plus besoin à la brocante de la semaine prochaine. Il va trier un peu tout ça. On pourrait retrouver des trésors, qui sait ?

— Ou des cadavres de rats.

— Je suis sûre que Ven peut s'en sortir face à quelques corps en décomposition. Il n'est pas aussi précieux que toi.

— J'ai aucun problème avec les corps en décomposition.

— Devrais-je appeler la police ? Ou un psychiatre ? Mon fils semble être un psychopathe qui s'ignore, que faire ?

— Très drôle.

— Allez, sors de là, dit-elle en le poussant hors de la salle de bain. Et je veux que cette pelouse soit parfaite au moment où j'aurai fini mon bain !

— Tu peux toujours rêver.

— Ne réponds pas à ta mère. Allez, ouste !

_xxxxx_

Tondre fut plus éreintant que prévu : le jardin semblait beaucoup plus grand que la veille et ses innombrables recoins et arbres plantés un peu partout ne rendaient pas la tâche aisée. Pour ne rien gâcher, il faisait bien trop chaud pour un début d'été et il transpirait tellement qu'un passage sous la douche tout habillé lui aurait donné à peu près la même apparence, la crasse en moins.

Ven, lui, avait terminé son rangement en un temps record et avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à balayer le sol et à nettoyer les objets les plus intéressants. Bien entendu, il avait décidé de passer son temps libre assis sur une chaise de jardin à observer son hôte se tuer à la tâche en lançant une vieille balle de basket à moitié dégonflée en l'air.

— T'as rien d'autre à foutre ? demanda Vanitas avec mauvaise humeur alors qu'il vidait le bac de ramassage dans un coin du jardin.

— Voir les autres se fatiguer quand on se repose soi-même est une activité plutôt apaisante, je dois dire.

— Gros con.

Ven lui répondit par un sourire.

— Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé, dit-il en lançant le ballon.

— Super cool. Félicitations.

— Pas la peine d'être désagréable.

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, pourtant, il avait l'air d'apprécier la mauvaise humeur de Vanitas. Il rattrapa machinalement la balle qui retombait vers lui.

— Je me souviens de cette balle-ci, continua-t-il sans se soucier de l'expression de Vanitas qui était occupé à imaginer mille et une façons de le faire taire.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que j'appelle le journal local ? Breaking news : Ventus se souvient d'une vieille balle dégonflée trouvée au fond d'un garage poussiéreux. Une information vitale pour l'avenir de l'humanité.

— Eh bah, t'es en forme.

— Me disputer avec des petites merdes humaines me donne de l'énergie.

— _Très_ en forme. Tu ne t'en rappelles pas, toi ? C'est la balle que tu passais ton temps à m'envoyer dessus « pour rigoler ».

— Fallait pas traîner dans mes pieds, c'est tout. De quoi tu te plains ?

— Elle était bien gonflée, à l'époque. J'hésite à la remettre en état pour te l'envoyer à l'arrière de la tête de temps en temps.

— Fais-toi plaisir.

— T'as l'air irrité, Vani. Des problèmes relationnels ? T'as envie d'en discuter ?

Il remit la tondeuse en route pour ne pas avoir à répondre. Il avait mal au bras à force de tirer sur la corde de démarrage. Il détestait les tondeuses à essence.

Après quelques pas seulement, l'appareil cala. Ven arborait un sourire encore plus grand que la normale.

— T'as pas envie de dégager ? cracha Vanitas. T'envoies des mauvaises ondes à la tondeuse.

— Je crois plutôt qu'elle cherche à te signifier le dégoût qu'elle éprouve à être tenue par tes mains poisseuses.

— Viens le faire à ma place, alors !

— Je ne m'entends pas bien avec les tondeuses.

— Je me demande qui s'entendrait bien avec toi.

— Toi, tu t'entends bien avec moi.

Vanitas éclata d'un rire glacial.

— Prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités, gamin.

— Tu me donnes même des petits surnoms. Si c'est pas de l'affection, je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

Il était vraiment bon à ce jeu-là. Vanitas lui offrit un doigt d'honneur bien mérité et se remit au travail.

— T'es pas très original ! cria Ven par-dessus le bruit du démarrage.

Il ne fallut pas plus de dix minutes à Vanitas pour enfin terminer de tondre ce qu'il avait désormais décidé d'appeler : « la pelouse infernale ». Ven avait jeté la balle sur la terrasse et l'observait sans ciller.

— On dirait que tu sors d'un petit plongeon dans un étang, remarqua-t-il alors que Vanitas vidait une dernière fois le bac de ramassage. Et je suis à peu près sûr que l'odeur est la même. Tu vas devoir laver ce t-shirt cinq fois avant de pouvoir le remettre sans tuer tous les insectes alentour.

— Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? répliqua-t-il avec mauvaise humeur. Que je tonde à moitié à poil ? Je joue pas dans une pub pour du soda light, au cas où.

— Pourquoi pas ? Ça t'aurait évité de mourir de chaud.

— T'aurais bien aimé, hein ?

— Plutôt, oui. Je suis quelqu'un de curieux de nature.

Vanitas resta silencieux un bref moment.

— Trop dommage, dit-il enfin.

— À part ça, je ne voudrais pas te presser, mais ta future femme arrive dans à peu près quinze minutes, si elle est à l'heure.

— Putain de merde.

— Je peux te donner le compte à rebours, si t'en as besoin !

Mais Vanitas avait déjà foncé vers la salle de bain. Quinze minutes, c'était tout à fait faisable, si Kairi avait perdu sa sale manie d'arriver cinq minutes à l'avance...

S'il voulait qu'elle s'allie à lui pour terrasser le démon qui s'était installé dans sa maison, il faudrait qu'il lui explique la situation avant que sa mère ne s'évertue à la faire passer dans son camp, ce qu'elle ne manquerait pas de faire.

Cette mission était d'une importance capitale pour la suite des événements. Il fallait absolument éviter qu'elle ne s'approche de Ven avant de comprendre sa véritable nature. S'ils étaient ensemble, le blond n'oserait rien faire sans craindre des représailles en bonne et due forme.

À cette pensée, un sourire étira ses lèvres. Ils n'étaient pas quittes du tout, loin de là. Et _Ventus_ ne tarderait pas à s'en rendre compte.

* * *

**Les tondeuses à essence c'est pourri, surtout quand le jardin est plein de bosses. **

**Je promets que le prochain chapitre sera de meilleure qualité. :')**

**Merci pour votre lecture et vos revieeews ! En espérant vous revoir bientôt :D (Il faut garder l'espoir dans la vie, lol.)**


End file.
